1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bearing assembly for providing a linear motion between two elements, and, in particular, to a stopper mechanism between the two moving elements of a linear motion rolling contact bearing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A linear motion rolling contact bearing assembly is well known in the art, and it generally includes a rail extending straight over a predetermined length and a slider which slidingly moves along the rail. A plurality of rolling members, such as balls or rollers, are provided between the rail and the slider to provide a rolling contact between the rail and the slider. For this purpose, each of the rail and the slider is provided with a guide groove in which the rolling members are partly fitted. In one embodiment, an endless circulating path may be defined in the slider, in which case the slider may slidingly move along the rail as far as the rail extends. In another embodiment, the rolling members are disposed just between the rail and the slider and no endless circulating path is provided.
In such linear motion rolling contact bearing assemblies, the movement of the slider relative to the rail is mainly limited by the length of the rail and there must be provided means for preventing the slider from slipping away from the rail at each end thereof. Otherwise, the slider may be disengaged from the rail and, in some cases, the rolling members may fall out.